swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed Forest
Cursed Forest Final Map.jpg Cursed Forest Intro.png Cursed Forest Enemies.jpg Moe Slime Profile.jpg Ogre Profile.jpg White Tiger Profile.jpg Dark Elf Profile.jpg Alchemist Profile.jpg Unicorn Profile.jpg Ancient Treant Profile.jpg Ogre King Profile.jpg The King of Beasts Profile.jpg Difficulty - Easy Elemental Bonus: Wind (DP+25 & Hand+1) Cursed Forest is where you get the 2nd Adventure Material, Beast Crystal. It also, while having 3 Boss Routes, only has 1 route that will give you a chance at the Rare Encounter, Unicorn. Note: Ogre King Route is best for Beast Crystals. Note: The difference in numbers for Exp, Durability, & Stamina are due to hazards and random encounters. ++ means that the boss has a move that can lower your sword durability. ---- =Locations= ' '''0. Forest Entrance 1. Green Zone Encounter Moe Slime 2. Dead Water "''Member scoops up something from the dead water!": Gain Diamond or Copper "There are electric eels in the water! Member tries to shoo them away by kicking in their direction. Everyone gets electrocuted!": -150 HP "Everyone gets stuck in the mud!": -1 Stamina "Member's wound is seriously infected!": Become Deadly Poisoned Status Wet 3. Miasmic Woods Encounter Ogre Encounter White Tiger 4. Exhausted Mine "You find a small hand-drawn map!": +2 Location Mastery (300 Coins if Mastered) "You discover a depleted mithril vein! You begin examining its remains and its surroundings.": +3 Mithril Mastery (Soul Shard if Mastered) Gain 300 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Mithril Gain 2x Mithril Gain Beast Crystal Gain Diamond Gain Kindle Fire Gain Poisoned Arrow (3/0 Accessory) Gain Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreat Set Collectible) Gain Slime Wax (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Pink Slime (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf Collectible) Gain Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Set Collectible) 5. Great Fissure "The whole group attemps to jump across one of the fissures! Everyone succeeds!": Nothing happens "A dark elf on the tree is shooting poison arrow at the group!!": -60 HP & Become Poisoned "The floor crumbles! Member falls!": -80 HP "Everyone decides to spend the extra time to go around the bottomless great fissure.": -1 Stamina "The whole group attemps to jump across one of fissures... Member falls down unfortunately.": Become Injured 6. Mist Crossing Encounter Dark Elf 7. Retractable Thorns "Everyone passes through without a scratch!": Nothing happens "Member is entangled!": -1 Stamina "While everyone tries to free themselves from entanglement, an ogre dashes out!": -50 HP & Encounter Ogre "Member is poisoned by the thorns!": Become Poisoned "Someone is gathering herbs and doesn't seem to welcome you!": Encounter Alchemist "Everyone is hurt by the enraged grant thorns!": -150 HP 8. Bestial Crystalization Gain 350 Coins "Although there is no usable crytals to be found, you withness the precious moment of nature crystalization.": +3 Beast Crystal Mastery (350 Coins if Mastered) Gain Beast Crystal Gain 2x Beast Crystal Gain Apple Gain Kindle Fire Gain Poisoned Arrow (3/0 Accessory) Gain Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Slime Wax (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Pink Slime (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf Collectible) Gain Tiger Claw (KOB Talisman Collectible) 9. Hunting Ground Encounter Ogre Encounter White Tiger 10. Elven Passageway Encounter Dark Elf 11. Elven Lakefront Encounter White Tiger 12. White Pond Rare Trace Gain Cleanser Gain Antidote Gain Soul Shard Gain Beast Crystal Gain Anticorrosive Coating (Slime Bookshelf Collectible) Gain Slime Wax (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Yellow Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Tiger Claw (KoB's Talisman Collectible) 13. Corrosive Roots "Member is hit in the head by something rolling down from above!": Gain Beast Crystal "Member is hit in the head by a boulder rolling down from above!": -160 HP "You find a talking tree and chat with it for a while": +1 Location Mastery & -1 Stamina "Member curiously picks up a purple mushroom from the tree trunk! The hand holding the mushroom becomes purplish instantaneously!": Become Deadly Poisoned "You hears a series of beastial howl, followed by horrible screams!": Become Scared "Tree sap shower!": Become Sticky 14. Cursed Boundry (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ancient Treant (Boss 1) 15. Ogre's Mouth (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ogre King (Boss 2) 16. Hill of Glowing Spirits (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter The King of Beasts (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= Rare Encounter: Unicorn 300hp 100xp Quick -1 hand for encounter Normal: 150 dmg -- Blue: Heal -- Grey: 250 Static Damage Loot: Gain Soul Shard Gain 5x Soul Shard Gain 3x Beast Crystal Gain Diamond Gain Omamori Gain Recover Hammer Gain Miracle Hammer Gain Healing Potion Gain Unicorn Horn (KOB Talisman Collectible) Boss 1: Ancient Treant 550hp 55xp (+2,250 first time) Loot: Gain 500 Coins Gain Kindle Fire Gain Soul Shard Gain Beast Crystal Gain Magical Branch (0/6 Accessory) Gain Treasure Chest (Spiritual Soul Silver Relic Fusion) Boss 2: Ogre King 850hp 80xp (+4,000xp first time) can reduce Weapon Durability by 1 Quick -1 hand for the encounter Loot: Gain 550 Coins Gain Beast Crystal Gain Soul Shard Gain Ogre Hammer Gain Iron Chest (Ogre King's Ring 15/0 Accessory) Gain Treasure Chest (Ogre King's Blood Iron Relic Fusion) Boss 3: The King of Beasts 800hp 120xp (+8,500xp first time) fast creature -2 hand for encounter Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Silver Gain Beast Crystal Gain KOB (Pet) Gain Beast King's Spiritual Fire (KOB Talisman Collectible) Gain Beast King's Crystal (KOB Talisman Collectible) ---- =﻿Rare Items= Getting 1-4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Cursed Forest Category:Wind Category:Beast Crystal Category:Copper Category:Diamond Category:Deadly Poisoned Category:Wet Category:Soul Shard Category:Mithril Category:Poisoned Category:Consumables Category:Scared Category:Sticky Category:Hammers Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Relic Fusion Category:Silver